


Give Me What I Need

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Internet, Kissing, M/M, Male Feminization, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Piercings, Prince Alberts, Riding, Rimming, Sexting, Size Kink, Twink, Voice Kink, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet though twitter. The week after, they meet at a bar and Harry takes Louis back to his house. Louis struggles with handling Harry's huge cock, but he does. In the process, they may or may not fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson

Louis wasn't a man to meet people from the Internet in real life, but here he is, sitting at the bar, waiting for Harry. 

It all really started a few days ago. 

~Louis was scrolling through twitter, and got a notification. He clicked to see what it was, and it was a favourite on a selfie he posted over a month ago. He clicks on the profile who favourited it, and saw a attractive lad named 'Harry Styles'. He searched around to see if the hand any mutual friends, but they didn't. So Louis tweeted, 

'@Harry_Styles like what u see?' 

Not a minute later, Louis got a follow, and a reply, 

'@Louis_Tomlinson yup, ur real fit. u like dick?'

Louis blushed and thought, 'strew it, I'm out of the closet!' So he cheekily replies, 

'@Harry_Styles love it ;)'

Louis smirked as he got a reply in recorded time. 

'@Louis_Tomlinson dm me.'

Louis chuckled, and followed Harry. He sent a direct message to him saying, 

'hey sexi.'

Louis waited for a reply, then got, 

'id fuck u so hard.'

He smiled and replied, 

'how do u no im a bottom bitch?'

'i read through ur tweets before. ur a bttm.' 

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, and replied, 

'ur right. im a cock hungry whore.' 

'ever gotten fucked?' 

'is that even a question?' 

'guess not. wanna see my dick?' 

Louis' eyes went big. The question really caught him off guard. But before he could reply, a picture of a huge red cock, with a Prince Albert piercing on the head was sent to him. He literally drools over the sight. He quickly replies, 

'i like ur piercing. but that dick would fill my hole too much.' 

'itd fit. ur prob loose.' 

'nope. tight as a virgin, its a blessing.' 

'pic?' 

Louis hesitated before standing up, and dropped his pants, and ripped off his shirt. He walked to the bathroom and stood with his back facing the mirror. His left hand spread one of his cheeks wide, and looked over his shoulder, he brought his phone up, and took a picture. 

He looked at it, and pressed send. He walked back to his bed, and slipped his pants back on, and hopped on his bed. He got a message from Harry. 

'goddam ur arse is amazing! nd ur face is pretty.'

Louis smiled and replied, 

'thnx. i like ur face and cock.' 

'maybe we can hook up sometime. i wouldnt mind taking a cute twink out… ur in london right?' 

'ya.'

'we can go to the mayflower.' 

Louis thought over his plans, and concluded he was free all weekend, but before he could reply, Harry sent, 

'friday at 7?' 

Louis giggled and replied, 

'sure.' 

xx

The clock on the wall says 7 o'clock, and Harry comes strolling into the bar, he spots Louis, and sits on the stool next to him. He smirks at Louis, and looks him up and down.

"You're even smaller and daintier in person." 

Harry says, voice rough and deep. 

"You're even taller and handsomer in person…" 

Louis says sarcastically. Harry chuckles and orders 4 shots. Louis scoots a bit closer and rests his hands on the table. 

"How long have you lived here?" 

"About a year. You?" 

"About 2." 

"I see. You look, what, twenty?" 

Louis laughs and says, 

"I'm twenty one. So are you?" 

"Nineteen." 

Louis' jaw drops. 

"What? How'd you get in here?" 

"My friend Liam is the bouncer." 

"Oh, okay." 

Harry nods as he picks up a shot from where they are sat on the bar for them. Louis does the same. They take them, and set the glasses back down. 

"So, Lou, have you shook your arse on the dance floor before?" 

Louis smirks and takes another shot. 

"How about I show you?" 

Harry's eyebrows raise, and he throws a twenty note down and takes his last shot. Louis pulls him onto the floor with all the other dancing people. 

He turns to rest his back against Harry's chest. Harry grips his hips, and feels them move to the music. Louis is rocking his big bum over Harry's crotch and he is starting to get hard. Louis turns his head to look at Harry and asks, 

"Feel good?" 

"Yeah…" 

Harry says pulling Louis back more. Louis brings a hand up, and grips the back of Harry's hair. 

"I can feel your cock. It's so big." 

"Yeah? It's a little over ten inches. Do you think you'll be able to manage? Or will I have to shove it in?" 

Louis shivers at the thought of Harry holding him down, and shoving his enormous cock into his hole. 

He turns around, and whispers over Harry's lips, 

"Maybe you might have to." 

Harry grips both of Louis' arse cheeks, and pulls them apart as much as he can with his jeans so tight. 

"I can't wait to drill into that little fuck hole…" 

Harry says into Louis' ear. Louis moans and pushes back on to his hands. Harry smirks, and inserts two fingers into his mouth to get them wet. He then moves them to Louis' arse, and shoves them down his jeans and moves the string of the thong he's wearing to push one into his tight hole. 

"Ahh, Harry…" 

"You're fucking tight. Shit…" 

Harry says as he starts thrusting his finger. When Louis starts moaning into his ear, he adds another. Louis bites down on his shoulder to stop himself from screaming as he pumps them quickly. 

"Are you gonna come, slut?" 

Louis nods, and rubs his erection harder on to Harry's. 

Soon after, Louis is coming, getting his red thong soaking, and some even seeping through to his jeans. Harry pulls his fingers out and pulls Louis towards the exit. 

"You're coming home with me, sweetie." 

Harry says leaving the club, and unlocking his range rover. Louis gets into the passenger and buckles in as Harry drives off. 

The ride's about fifteen minutes away, and Louis can not wait to get there. 

xx

Soon they arrive, and Harry pulls Louis into his house, and to his dim bedroom.

He rips off Louis' jeans and straddles his waist, Harry's cock settled right between his big arse cheeks. 

"Are you clean, baby?" 

"Yeah. Got tested last week." 

"Mm." 

Louis moans as he thinks about getting fucked raw, but he usually only does it with virgins, but Harry is quite experienced, and is fucking hung. He can almost feel it already. 

Harry flips Louis over, and straddles his waist. He runs his hands down Louis' hairless body, and stares into his eyes. 

"You're such a cute little twink. You like to get pounded?" 

"Yeah." 

Louis breathes as Harry snaps the string on his thong. 

"You're a little slut in this. Tell me you like being a slut." 

"Y-Yeah, I love it. I love being a slut." 

Harry stands up on the side on the bed, undoes his trousers, and pulls his huge dick out. 

"Come suck on my dick, babe." 

Louis moves and gets on his knees in front of Harry. He looks at it and sees how red and angry it looks, with the thick ring through the tip, and many veins protruding from the shaft. 

"Just going to stare, sweetie?" 

Harry asks sweetly, and Louis shakes his head. He then tries to wrap his hand around the girth, but it's too thick. Louis starts to get nervous. Harry sees, and smooths his fringe to the side. 

"You okay, love?" 

Harry asks. 

"N-No. I just- I just need to relax." 

Harry nods, and leans down, and gives him a small kisses on his lips. Louis smiles up at him, and giggles, 

"Who said you can kiss me?" 

Harry kisses him again a murmurs, 

"Who said I couldn't?" 

Louis giggles again, and Harry picks him up off the ground. Louis wraps his legs around him, and starts kissing him. Harry squeezes his arse cheeks and says, 

"You have an a great arse. Just perfect." 

Louis hums and bites on his lip. 

"I'm going to let you in. I just have to prepare. You're ridiculously big." 

Harry kisses him slowly and whispers, 

"I'll get you nice and open. It's going to feel so good. It's nothing, Lou. I know you can take it." 

Louis honestly doesn't think he can take it. The picture made it look huge, but it in real life, it's twenty times bigger, and his hole is so tight he can barley manage 4 fingers alone. 

This is gonna be a long night. 

Harry lays Louis on his back, and kneels between his legs. He rests his hands on Louis' thighs and asks, 

"Do you like your little hole licked?" 

Louis nods and spreads his legs more. Harry rubs his hand over Louis' cock clad in the red thong. 

"Got a little dick?" 

Harry asks as he pulls the thong over to reveal his 7 inch cock. Louis rolls his eyes and states, 

"I'm average. You're just enormous." 

Harry chuckles, and takes his whole cock down his throat in one go. Louis moans and grips the sheets Harry starts bobbing and nibbling on his head. 

"Oh, fuck, Harry. Lick my arse, baby." 

Harry lets his cock slap onto his stomach, and rips the thong off of his body. He moves his head down between Louis' legs, and licks a fat stripe over his red hairless hole. Louis moans, and Harry says, 

"Do you know how good your arse tastes? Christ…" 

He goes back down, and starts licking all over his hole, sucking on his cheeks occasionally. Louis is moaning and squirming all over the bed. Harry throws Louis' legs over his shoulders and continues to eat his hole. 

"God, Harry. That's so fucking good… Oh my god!" 

Louis says pulling Harry closer with his shins, and grinding his arse onto Harry's face. He can feel his warm wet tongue gliding over his hole, and occasionally feels his nose brush all the way against it. He's really doing all the work, but it feels absolutely amazing. Harry holds his hips and helps him get into rhythm. 

They go at this for a while, until Louis' now griping his hair holding him in his spot, Harry's nose buried into his balls and his tongue flat against his hole. He screams as he comes untouched and hard onto his stomach, chest, and chin. He grinds his arse onto Harry slowly, riding out his high. 

Soon Harry has to breathe, so he pulls his head out from between his legs. He pants for breath, resting his head on Louis' thigh. Louis sits up and runs a hand through Harry's hair, he looks at him, still trying to catch his breath. 

"You're trying to kill me, Louis." 

Harry says, wiping his now sweaty curls out of his face. Louis giggles, 

"S-Sorry. It just felt so good. Are you mad?" 

Louis says, mocking innocence. Harry stands, and leans down to kiss him. 

"No, just now I'm as hard as a rock, and I'm going to explode." 

Harry says while wiping saliva off of his cheeks. Louis chuckles, and slides down onto his knees. He, again, wraps his hand around Harry's cock, and starts stroking. 

"That's it… Get the tip, sweetie." 

Louis knows he means to rub his thumb over it, but he leans in, and licks the precome off of. Harry groans and bucks the head into his mouth. Louis just takes it, and sucks on the head, working the shaft at the same time. 

"Good, babe. But can you take more? Please?" 

Harry asks, staring down at him. Louis looks up at him and pushes his head down more. Harry smiles then closed his eyes. Louis starts bobbing his head, pushing his tongue into the pierced slit. Harry groans loudly at that, and thrusts his hips, choking Louis slightly. 

"I'm so sorry!" 

Harry says, pulling his dick out, stroking Louis cheek. Louis smiles and says, 

"It's fine. But I think I'm ready." 

"Yeah? We'll take it nice and slow. I'll be carful, princess- shit! U-Uh, I didn't mean to call yo-" 

"It's okay. I think it's nice." 

Harry smiles and says, 

"Good. You're my princess now, stuck in my castle forever!" 

Louis laughs and stands up. 

"You got a nice castle," 

He says, looking around Harry's big room. 

"I can adapt." 

Harry chuckles and walks to his dresser to get some lube. He brings it back to Louis, and lays him in the center of the bed. He pulls Louis' legs apart, and props them up. 

"You ready, darling?" 

Harry asks, lubing up 4 fingers. Louis nods, and smiles. Harry pushes 2 into Louis' slightly stretched hole. He moans as Harry starts thrusting them. He scissors them, and pushes in a 3rd

"H-Harry?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

He asks thrusting the fingers. 

"Did your piercing hurt?" 

He asks timidly. Harry massages his sac lightly and says, 

"It stung a bit. But it makes sex a lot better," 

Louis nods and closes his eyes. Harry smiles then kisses the underside of his now hard dick. 

"it'll feel good for you too." 

Harry coos as he pushes in a 4th. Louis groans and grips the sheets. Harry kisses him again, and pumps them slowly. 

"Are you good?" 

"Yeah. I t-think I'm ready." 

Harry pulls his fingers out, and grabs the lube. 

"How do you want it, love?" 

Louis shrugs and sits up. Harry stands him up and kisses him softly. 

"How about you ride me? You can just ease yourself down." 

"Yeah, okay that works." 

Louis says climbing off the bed. Harry takes his pervious spot, lubes up his cock liberally, and holds it up for Louis. Louis takes a deep breath, and climbs on top of him. Harry rubs his cock onto his hole, and whispers, 

"It's nothing, babe." 

Louis nods and pushes down on his cock. 

"Mmm…"

"Yeah, baby? Does that feel good, princess?" 

Louis pushes down more and says, 

"Yeah. It's not t-that bad." 

Harry grips his waist, and eases him down more, rubbing on his hipbones. Louis relaxes, and gets half way down. He feels the strange press of metal, and feels like he's getting split in half, but he bares it because Harry dick is going to feel so fucking good. 

"You're taking it so good, princess. I know you feel my ring." 

"Y-Yeah. I can feel it." 

Louis grunts out, starting to go up and down on his thick cock. He takes a few more inches in, and groans. 

"You're doing so good, princess." 

Harry says with a smile. Louis nods shakily, and lays chest to chest with him, his head nuzzled into his neck. Harry warps his arms around his waist and whispers, 

"What me to fuck up into you, love? You're so tight around me… feels so good." 

"Yeah, Harry. Fuck me." 

Louis whispers. Harry holds him tight and does as he says. Louis moans, and bites at his neck, trying to control his screams. Harry starts to rub his lower back in an attempt to sooth him. 

"It's okay…" 

"Y-Yeah. Just so fucking big. God…" 

"I know, babe. Feels so good in your hot little pussy, love." 

Harry starts thrusting a bit faste. Louis just moans and lets Harry do what he wants. 

"H-Harry… It's starting to feel /too/ good." 

"Mm. Want to switch positions?" 

Louis nods and slowly sits up. Harry helps him off his dick and gets him off of the bed. Harry gets up also, and kisses Louis' lips softly. He strokes his sides and whispers, 

"Lay on your back, princess. I'm going to get deep in you…" 

Louis smiles and lays down with his legs spread. Harry walks towards him and lifts his legs over his shoulders. 

"This alright, babe?" 

"Yeah, I like this." 

Harry leans down and kisses his lips. He stands back up and lines his dick up to his hole. Louis grips the bed sheet, waiting for him. Harry pushes in a couple of inches and hears Louis moan high pitched, and sweet. 

"Oh yeah, baby… I found my princess' spot, yeah?" 

"Fuck- You got it, Harry. You found it." 

"Yeah, talk to me, I want to hear that pretty voice." 

Harry says, leaning down to nibble at his collarbone. Louis groans as his arse gets more dick pushed into it. Harry starts thrusting into him. Louis digs his finger nails into Harry's back, and whispers into his ear, 

"Feels so good. I feel so good full of your cock." 

Harry speeds up, spurred on by Louis' sweet voice in his ear. 

"Uh, yeah. Fuck my bum harder!" 

Harry grunts and does as Louis says. Louis makes a pleased sigh and closes his eyes, he starts whispering more into Harry ear. 

/'So good, Harry.'/ 

/'Oh yeah, just like that.'/ 

/'I'm your princess'/

/'My pussy is so stretched out.'/ 

After those words, Harry remembers that his dick can makes guys gape. He moans and fucks into Louis harder then he's ever fucked before; determine to make his princess gape wide open for him. 

Soon after, Louis comes onto Harry's abs and his own tummy, and Harry knows he's not far behind. He yanks his dick out, which causes Louis to whine, then starts pumping it over Louis' mess. Louis can /feel/ his arse burning red, he's sure he is split open. When Harry finishes coming, he looks down and gasps. 

"Shit! Am I bleeding?" 

Louis asks, panicked. Harry shakes his head and drops to his knees. He stares at Louis' hole, red, swollen, and agape. Harry hasn't seen anything as beautiful. He grips his cheeks and watches his hole try to close, but it's to loose. 

"You're gaping, Louis…"

Harry says lowly. Louis looks down at Harry with wide eyes. 

"I'm what?!" 

Harry kneads at his bum and coos, 

"You're just gaping, babe. Your hole is so wide it doesn't shut. It's really hot…" 

"Oh! I've heard of that… It's uncomfortable." 

Harry nods and says, 

"I know, I'll make it better." 

Harry pushes 2 fingers in deep into his hole, Louis groaning at the sensitivity, but clenching tight around Harry. 

"Good, princess?" 

Louis nods slowly and reaches for Harry's hand. Harry sees him and brings his free hand up, and intertwine their fingers. Louis looks into Harry's eyes, knowing he feels the same way; complete… Harry squeezes lightly and smiles at him. He pulls a single finger out, but leaves 1 in to have Louis clench around. 

"That was really nice, Harry…" 

"Mhm, amazing." 

Harry says, still looking into his eyes. Louis smiles and pulls his arse up to let Harry know he can take his finger out. Harry does, then kisses his puffy hole softly. Louis pulls on Harry's hand, and Harry climbs on top on him. Louis tilts his head up and kisses his lips softly. 

"I think I love you…" 

Louis says quietly. Harry smirks and kisses him again. 

"I know I love you." 

Louis giggles and rolls Harry so he's on his side. Louis throws his legs over his hip and says, 

"Well, princess is tired. Night, Hazza baby." 

Harry chuckles and murmurs, 

"I like my nickname. But you should call me Big Daddy." 

"You're fucking ridiculous if you think I'm gonna call you that." 

"Whyyy not?" 

Louis runs a hand through his hair and says, 

"You're crazy, now goodnight." 

Harry kisses Louis' lips sweetly and says, 

"I love you, princess." 

"I love you too." 

xx

The next day Louis finds himself wrapped snug in Harry arms, with warm kisses being pressed into his hair. He looks up and smiles lazily. 

"Good morning." 

Harry says, his voice raspy from sleep. Louis closes his eyes and says, 

"Good morning." 

Harry squeezes Louis and asks, 

"How'd you sleep?" 

"Good, snuggled up nicely." 

Harry hums and kisses his head again. Louis giggles and asks, 

"What's for breakfast, love?" 

"Well, what do you want?" 

Louis shrugs lightly. Harry untangles himself and gets up. 

"How about eggs?" 

Louis tries to get up, but whines in pain. Harry quickly picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. Louis kicks his legs and laughs hysterically. 

"Harry! Oh my god!" 

Harry leaves his room saying, 

"I'm your Prince Charming, so shut up!" 

Louis laughs all the way to the kitchen, where Harry sets him on the island. Harry kisses him and asks, 

"Scrabbled?" 

Louis nods as Harry grabs the carton of eggs and milk. Louis watches Harry prepare the eggs carefully. 

Soon as he's done, and he hands Louis a big plate of eggs, with two forks on the side. He takes Louis to the breakfast bar and sits him next to himself. He picks up a fork, and takes a big bite of the eggs.

"Mm, I did good." 

Louis takes a bite and nods approvingly. 

"Sure did." 

xx 

They finish eating soon after, then Harry takes him back to his room gets him a jumper to wear, then back to the living room to lounge. 

Harry sets Louis on his lap and rubs his thick thighs. 

"You're a pretty princess, Lou." 

Louis giggles and says, 

"Thank you." 

"Mhm. So sexy." 

Harry murmurs, rubbing his hands up under his jumper. He tweaks his left nipple, and kisses his shoulder. Louis moans quietly and leans back into Harry's chest. Harry rolls the hard nub between his fingers, just playing with it. Louis groans as he starts to feel hard in his pants. He pulls Harry's hands off of him and just holds it over her jumper. Harry's hands at double the size of his, and that makes him feel all warm inside. 

Harry kisses his shoulder and wraps him hands around his waist. Louis sighs and asks, 

"How many people have you slept with?" 

Harry's caught off guard by the question but replies, 

"I don't know, fifteen." 

"Oh." 

Louis breathes. 

"How about you?" 

"Just like 7. But I'm always looking for someone who can give me what I need." 

Harry murmurs, 

"Well, I'll give you what you need, I promise. " 

Louis smiles and nods. Because yes, he knows Harry's is the only person who can give him what he needs.

xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you will, please comment your favourite kink or thing that happened (Louis gaping, Harry fingering him in the club, face riding, etc…) or favourite concept of the plot (talking over twitter, Louis getting nervous, etc.)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
